dreamland_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Level 1-40
'Level 11-20' 'Level 11' 1. Systems Enhancing Equipment: You can loot Boost Gems from monsters to enhance your equipment. After being enhanced, the item's stats will be improved significantly 2.Quests: Area: Paddy Village * Quest: Farm Hands (1), Starts at: Land Owner * Quest: The Land Owner's Plea, Starts at: Land Owner * Quest: Making a Scarecrow, Starts at: Old Farmer 3.Training Area : Paddy Fields 1, Paddy Fields 2 'Level 12' 1.Systems Pets: Head over to Paddy Village and start the quest to claim your first pet from Pet Isle Envoy. 2.Quests: Area: Paddy Village * Quest: Smoky Pests, Starts at: Bounty League * Quest: Save the Kids! Starts at: Land Owner * Quest: Pet Leveling, Starts at: Pet Isle Envoy * Quest: Pet's AP, Starts at: Pet Isle Envoy * Quest: Promote to Level 5, Starts at: Pet Isle Envoy Area: Paddy Fields 1 * Quest: Protect My Scarecrows! Starts at: Old Farmer * Quest: Threat at Bee Forest, Starts at: Gland (Item) Area: Dreamland * Quest: Change at the Garden, Starts at: Trainers at Dreamland 3.Training Area : Paddy Fields 2 'Level 13' 1.Systems Exploring Pumpkin Haven: Head on over to Pumpkin Field 1 and ask Aibo the Wait to send you to the Pumpkin Haven. 2.Quests Area: Paddy Fields 1 * Quest: Go, Mr. Scarecrow! Starts at: Old Farmer Area: Paddy Fields 2 * Quest: A Scarecrow's Request, Starts at: Dancing Scarecrow * Quest: Who Stole My Corn? Starts at: Dancing Scarecrow * Quest: Annoying Mice, Starts at: Dancing Scarecrow Area: Pumpkin Field 1 * Quest: Whitemos Is Lost, Starts at: Aibo the Waiter Area: Pumpkin Haven * Quest: Recapture Cobs, Starts at: Corny Cub 3.Training Area : Paddy Fields 2, Paddy Fields 3 'Level 14' 1.Quests Area: Pumpkin Field 2 * Quest: Broken Trenches, Starts at: Farmer Joe Area: Paddy Village * Quest: Multivitamin Booster Shot (1), Starts at: Little Chef * Quest: Multivitamin Booster Shot (2), Starts at: Little Chef * Quest: Peace Has Returned! Starts at: Land Owner * Quest: Materials (1), Starts at: Irongut * Quest: All Crows Are Black, Starts at: Supplier * Quest: Gluttonous Hole Diggers, Starts at: Bounty League 2.Training Area : Paddy Fields 3, Pumpkin Field 1, Pumpkin Field 2, Pumpkin Field 3 'Level 15' ' 1.Events' Daily Cooking: Everyday you can pick up a Cooking quest from Little Chef of Paddy Village. You should note that your AP will be worn down accordingly over the process of each quest. 2.Systems * Capturing Pets: You can learn how to capture a pet by paying a visit to Pet Isle Envoy of Paddy Village! * Cultivating Pet Eggs: Locate Pet-Catcher on Pet Isle to learn how to cultivate pet eggs * Learning and Unlearning Pet Skills: Find NPC on Pet Isle to purchase the Pet Skillbook. Likewise, find NPC to unlearn relevant pet skill! 3.Quests Area: Pumpkin Field 2 *''Quest: I Love Farmwork, Starts at: Farmer Joe * 'Quest: Let's Rock! Starts at: CD (Item) ''Area'': Paddy Village *Quest: It's Mushroom Season! Starts at: Little Chef * ''Quest'': An Order Form I, Starts at: Little Chef * ''Quest'': Get to Know Pet Isle, Starts at: Pet Isle Envoy * ''Quest'': A New Recipe, Starts at: Little Chef '''Area: Pumpkin Field 1 *''Quest: Gallbladder Wine (1), Starts at: Aibo the Waiter * 'Quest: Gallbladder Wine (2), Starts at: Aibo the Waiter '''Area: Pet Isle 1 *''Quest: A Felicitous Life, Starts at: Pet Isle Envoy * 'Quest: Need More Pet Food, Starts at: Daily Pet Quest * ''Quest'': Wild Boars' Fancy Clothes, Starts at: Daily Pet Quest * ''Quest'': Sparring Partner, Starts at: Pet-Catcher * ''Quest'': Acquire a Pet Egg, Starts at: Pet-Catcher * ''Quest'': Cultivate a Pet Egg, Starts at: Pet-Catcher * ''Quest'': Hatch a Pet Egg, Starts at: Pet-Catcher '''4.Training Area : Pumpkin Field 3, Pumpkin Field 4, Irrigation Point 'Level 16' 1.Quests Area: Pumpkin Field 2 *''Quest: My Pumpkins! (2), Starts at: Pumpkin Man *Quest: My Pumpkins! (3), Starts at: Pumpkin Man '''Area': Pumpkin Field 1 *''Quest: Flour, Starts at: Nowie *Quest: Thinking of Her, Starts at: Nowie *Quest: Pests Begone! Starts at: Aibo the Waiter '''Area': Paddy Village *''Quest: Shoe Damage, Starts at: Bounty League '''Area': Pet Isle 1 *''Quest, Pretty Bob, Starts at: Daily Pet Quest '''2.Training Area : Pumpkin Field 4, Irrigation Point' 'Level 17' 1.Systems Instances: Level 17 will lead you to your first instance. This instance will provide an abundance of precious items. Teamwork is highly recommended as it will make the going much easier. 2.Quests Area: Pumpkin Field 2 Quest: Help, Please, Starts at: Pumpkin Man Area: Paddy Village Quest: Eliminate Pigs, Starts at: Tyfon Quest: Eliminate Pig Lord, Starts at: Tyfon Area: Waterwheel Trench Quest: Rescuing Pumpkin Plants, Starts at: Smiley 3.Training Area : Irrigation Point, Rocky Wasteland 1, Hog’s Lair (Instance) Level 18 1.Quests Area: Paddy Village Quest: Monsters on a Rampage! Starts at: Paddy Village Elder Quest: Materials (2), Starts at: Irongut Quest: Predators Across the Plain, Starts at: Bounty League Area: Rocky Wasteland 1 Quest: Strange Runes, Starts at: Captain of the Guard Quest: Obscure Words, Starts at: Captain of the Guard Quest: Those Rats! Starts at: Captain of the Guard Quest: Giants' Scripture, Starts at: Bone Necklace (Item) Area: Pet Isle 1 Quest: Peaceful Pet Land, Starts at: Daily Pet Quest 2.Training Area : Rocky Wasteland 1, Rocky Wasteland 2, Irrigation Point, Hog’s Lair (Instance) Level 19 1.Quests Area: Rocky Wasteland 3 Quest: Crush the Stonemen, Starts at: Gigantic Elder Quest: Retaliation, Starts at: Gigantic Elder Quest: Spell Dust, Starts at: Mystery Merchant Quest: The Journey, Starts at: Mystery Merchant Area: Pet Isle 1 Quest: Dragon Descendant, Starts at: Pet-Catcher Area: Paddy Village Quest: Evil Begets Evil, Starts at: Paddy Village Elder Quest: The Merchant at the Castle of Dreams, Starts at: Paddy Village Elder Quest: The Real Pig Lord? Starts at: Tyfon Quest: Eliminate Mobs I, Starts at: Tyfon Quest: Eliminate Mobs II, Starts at: Tyfon 2.Training Area : Rocky Wasteland 2, Rocky Wasteland 3, Hidden Wasteland, Hog`s Lair (Instance) Level 20 1.Systems Training Ground: You will have the choice of being teleported to certain areas through Central Square NPC EXP Crew to challenge monsters that reward double or even triple Exp. Guild Registration: You can open up the Guild Creation panel to compose a guild manifesto or display capacity, with the help of Paddy Village NPC Admin. 2.Quests Area: Mushroom Village Quest: Entering Dreams, Starts at: Dreamland Envoy Area: Paddy Village Quest: Watch Out for Toxic Teeth, Starts at: Bounty League Quest: The Researcher, Starts at: Traffic Controller Area: Eclipse Villa Quest: Household Chores! Starts at: Aunt Magdee Quest: Degenerative Tomatoes, Starts at: Bounty League Area: Eclipse Pub Quest: Sweet, Sweet Cookie! Starts at: Kenny Area: Pet Isle 1 Quest: Treasure Map Piece, Starts at: Daily Pet Quest Quest: Flying Broom, Starts at: Pet-Catcher Quest: Mutated Mouse, Starts at: Pet-Catcher 3.Training Area: Rocky Wasteland 3, Hidden Wasteland, Hog’s Lair Notices: All info listed above is for your reference.